Boy Next Door
by BackStabbed Rebellion
Summary: Lucas and his father Flint moves to the city of Onette and have to live next to All-Start baseball player, Popular, PK Using Ness. Lucas realizes his true feelings with him when they first meet and thinks about. The sad part is, He hasn't told Ness and Paula is trying to make her move. Who will Ness love? Lucas or Paula. PK Love is in the air ...
1. To Onette

**Thank you for reading the first chapter of "The Story of Axel"! Tell me how you like it!**

**People I need more characters for Hunger Games! Please Sign up! PM me! All I need is: **

**Name: (I need a unique first and last name) **

**District: (District five is full.) **

**Back story:**

**Personality:**

**Abilities: (Speed, strength, Stealth, knowledge)**

**And preferred weapon:**

(3rd person) Chapter 2

"Hey, Lucas." Flint said walking over to his quiet son that was sitting, petting Boney.

"Yes, Dad?" Lucas said looking at his dad who dressed like a cowboy on a daily basis but looked badass while doing it.

"We're moving to Onette." Flint says kneeling down to his son.

"Umm … can I say bye to Kumatora, Duster, Mom, and Claus?" Lucas says standing up and wiping the dog hair off of him.

"Yeah sure. I'll pack your things." Flint says getting up and smiles at his son.

Lucas walks outside and feels the sun's warmth against his pale skin. Lucas never did much after the loss of his mom and brother. Lucas first walked up to the Yoda Inn. Lucas sees Kumatora talking to Duster. He really doesn't want to say bye but wants to say hello.

"Bye guys." Lucas says walking up to the two.

"Where are ya going kid?" Kumatora asks lightly messing up Lucas's air.

"We're moving to Onette. Can you visit once in a while." Lucas explains to the both of them.

"Whatever you want kid." Duster says taking a swig of ale.

Lucas says his goodbyes and pets Salsa a little then heads up to his mother's (Hinawa's) grave.

"Hey, Mom. We're leaving to Onette. Dad didn't tell me why yet but tell Claus for me." Lucas says getting on his knee, trying to fight his tears.

"I just wish I could see you both one last time." Lucas says silently with a sniffle.

"Are you ready to go?" Flint says putting his hand on his son's shoulder.

"Yeah. Let's go." Lucas says getting up and following his dad to the car to go on there long trek to Onette.

They get in the car and head on the road to Onette. Lucas sits with his head on the car window and Flint continues to drive. The long journey to Onette is starting to bore him with each second. This ride would have been a lot more fun if Claus was around …

"We're here." Flint says more excitedly than his usual lifeless self.

Lucas opens up his eye and sees a large, flashing city. A large billboard that flashes : "WELCOME TO ONETTE!"

"Drop me off here. I want to go explore." Lucas says looking over his dad.

"Okay but our house is at the edge of town. We live next to a kid named Ness so if you happen to meet up with him, follow him home." Flint says unlocking the car doors and slowing down.

"Okay, See you at dinner." Lucas says getting out of the car.

Flint waves then drive off. Lucas has the entire city to explore. A kid with a baseball hat and a striped shirt walked down the street with no one around him. He spots Lucas and walks up to him.

"Hey, are you new to town?" The boy asks nonchalantly.

*Lucas's POV*

'_Is it normal to walk up to stranger and ask them questions around here?'_

"Yeah, I live next to a kid named Ness. Do you know him?" I asked raising a brow.

'_Well if he's asking strangers questions, so will I.'_

"Know him? I am him. So you're the neighbors." Ness says with a gleeful expression.

'_Well that was easy.'_

"Yeah, I guess I am. I have no idea where my house is so…" I say scratching the back of my head.

"Here, come with me. I'll take you out to eat." Ness says grabbing onto my hand and pulling me somewhere.

*3rd Person*

They go out to eat to the nearest hot dog stand.

"So what brings you into town?" Ness asks Lucas while walking down the sidewalk, eating his hotdog.

"My dad didn't tell me yet." Lucas says looking over at Ness.

"What does he do for a living?" Ness asks with a mouth full of chewed up hotdog in his mouth.

"He's a cattle person but living in the city doesn't give me a clue about what he's doing." Lucas says sheepishly.

"Oh, well. Let's go home it's getting dark." Ness suggests looking how the sun is almost setting.

"Let's go." Lucas says and a flame appears in his hands to light their way home.

"So you can us PK moves to." Ness says as a ball of ice forms on his hand.

"Yeah I know a few, I'll show them to you at school tomorrow." Lucas says walking up his drive way.

"Okay! See you tomorrow." Ness says waving to Lucas.

Lucas walks into his house and skips out on dinner. He walks up to his room and lays on his bed and thinks about what happened today.

"Do I love him? Since when was I gay? Ugh, I guess I should tell him sooner or later. Wait, what if he's popular and he already has a girlfriend? Hmm, only with my luck." Lucas says thinks out loud with his face pressed into his pillow.

_**This ends chapter one! PM what you think might happen next. I could use some inspiration …**_


	2. Truth Come out

**People I need more characters for Hunger Games! Please Sign up! PM me! All I need is: **

**Name: (I need a unique first and last name) **

**District: (District five is full.) **

**Back story:**

**Personality:**

**Abilities: (Speed, strength, Stealth, knowledge)**

**And preferred weapon:**

(3rd person) Chapter 2

"Hey, Lucas. Wake up. It's time to go to school." Flint says waking up his sleeping child.

Lucas opens his eyes to see his dad towering over him.

"Okay, let me get dressed." Lucas says getting up and fixing his bed like his mom use to.

Flint walks out of the room and down the stairs. Lucas grabs his signature red and yellow stripped shirt, jean shorts and puts on his tennis shoes. Lucas walks down the stairs and sees an omelette sitting at the table.

"Thanks, Dad." Lucas says sitting at the table and starts to eat.

"No problem. How does it taste?" Flint asks looking at the small smile on his child's face.

"Fine. I better get going." Lucas says taking the last bite of the omelette.

"Have fun." Flint says hugging the child then lets him pas through the door.

"Bye." Lucas says waving to his dad then continues down the street.

Lucas kick a rock down the road until someone wraps their arm around him, making him jump out of his own skin.

"Hey." A random man says looking at him.

"PK FIRE!" Lucas shouts as searing hot flame leaves his hands and burns the man.

"HOT HOT HOT!" The man shout as he dances around.

"I only wanted to take your picture! Say FUZZY PICKELS!" The man shouts as he snaps a picture of Lucas. He almost disappears in an instant.

Lucas sighs then continues down the side-walk. He looks to his right to see a big swarm surrounding a boy. This man looks familiar to Lucas but he can't see the face clearly. The boy turns around and the face belongs to Ness. Ness recognizes Lucas's face and walks away from the crowd. Lucas looks away as the crowd follows him. When Ness get closer and the crows comes with, Lucas sprints away. Not looking back until he runs into a nerdy looking boy.

"I'm so sorry." Lucas says picking up the boys books then goes back to running away.

Lucas finally looses Ness than sighs with relief.

"I knew he would be popular …" Lucas says to himself walking into the middle school.

Lucas walks down the lonely halls until he reaches his locker. He shuffles over to it then slowly opens to it. When he opens it a note falls to the ground.

"Welcome to the school. From: Paula, Your locker neighbor." The note says written on it.

"Umm, thanks." Lucas mutters to himself with a small grin.

Lucas empties out his bag into his locker and Ness walks up.

"Why did you run from me this morning?" Ness says bending down to help Lucas.

"I came from a small village. Being crowed by a swarm of people isn't really my thing." Lucas says shyly, trying not to sound mean to his first friend.

"Tazmily I think it was." Ness says glancing over at the blonde kid.

"Yeah, it was. Who told?" Lucas says putting the last of his books into his locker.

"My mom told me." Ness said getting up and looking at the note, Lucas has just out on the shelf in his locker.

"So Paula is next you. Lucky son of a gun." Ness says with a devilish smile on his face.

"What do you mean?" Lucas says snatching the note from Ness's hand and throws it into his locker.

"You haven't her have you? When you do, you'll see why." Ness says winking at Lucas like it was something special.

"Umm, okay." Lucas says shutting his locker and looking at his schedule.

"Let me see that." Ness says grabbing the paper from Lucas's hand, making Lucas grimace.

"Seems like I have every class with you. Just follow me and you'll be fine." Ness says wrapping his arm around Lucas then messing up his hair.

*Lucas's POV*

'_Why is he so sure of everything? No wonder he's popular. Me makes me feel … happy. I've never felt this way in a long time. Not sense … Claus and Mom died … Being happy… make me feel good. He makes me happy … I'm in love with Ness … I got to tell him …'_

"Lucas, you okay? You're cheeks are getting red." Ness says, gingerly touching my cheek.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I say trying to hide the blush from getting darker on my face.

"I'm just cold …" I lie, trying to convince him.

"But, you're warmer than me." Ness says seeing through my lie.

"Just don't worry about it." I say looking back at him when the blush his gone.

He shrugs his shoulders then continues to walk with his hand around my neck.

'_That was close … but I got to tell him how I really feel …'_

"Hey, Ne-" I say getting cut off by a tall blonde.

"Hey, Ness." The girl elongates each word.

"Hey, Paula." Ness repeats in the same tone.

'_Wow, Paula. Worst timing.'_

"Whose your friend." Paula asks glancing over at me.

"Oh, this is Lucas." Ness says nudging me to say something.

"Hey." I says looking over at the group of girls who were staring at us.

"So, you're the new kid. Welcome to Onette." Paula says bouncing from heel to toe.

"Thanks. Ness, I think we need to go." I say glancing at the clock, seeing how we are going to be late.

"Fine. See you later, Paula." Ness says with a flirty smile.

"Bye, Ness. Bye, Lucas." Paula says in a sweet tone; to sweat of tone the it almost makes me sick.

When we walk away, Ness still has the flirty smile on his face. It kind of makes me feel mad at myself for loving him like this but I can't help it. It's not like I can control what my heart wants, but god I love him.

"Lucas something bothering you?" Ness says looking at me with a brow raised.

"Just fine …" I say sounding more depressed than I wanted.

"Really, you can tell me anything." Ness says firming up his hold on my neck.

"I'll tell you when we're alone." I say looking at him realizing how much he really wants to know.

"We're alone now, why not now?" Ness says looking for his swarm of groupies so to say.

"I …" I start but don't finish.

"You what?" Ness says now sounding agitated that I'm not telling him.

"No, you would hate me and never talk to me again." I say predicting his response.

"I would never do that poor Lucas. It has to be extremely bad before I do that. So what?" Ness says almost chuckling.

"I … I love you …" I say like those words were poison on my tongue.

**Please Review!**


	3. The End! Details for Onette to Tazmily

**Thank you, guest for the first review! Please Review more often!**

**More people for hunger games!**

**(3****rd**** person) Chapter 3**

"W-What!" Ness about yells.

"You wanted to know so now what? Are you going to run away like a normal person …" Lucas says disappointed and starts to walk away from Ness.

"Lucas, wait." Ness says grabbing Lucas's shoulder.

"Don't touch me unless you feel the same way." Lucas demands then continues to walk.

"I accept you, but I don't love you like _that_." Ness says confronting his path.

"Well then there is no reason for me to be talking to you." Lucas says depressed and walks away from Ness.

"But, Lucas …" Ness says letting Lucas go but is getting angry at himself for not only losing a friend but an actual friend that wasn't friends with because he was popular; one that actually somewhat understood him.

Each class they had together, made each boy more miserable. Lucas was miserable because he was in the same room with the person he loved but they don't love him back. Ness was miserable he was in the same room with the only person that understood him as a normal friend should and now that person probably hates him. Ness would steal looks at Lucas and Lucas would steal looks at Ness and so on. At the end of the day the two meet up while walking home.

"Hey, Lucas." Ness says rushing up next to him.

Lucas only glanced up at the boy and then back down at his feet.

"Lucas, I'm sorry. Please don't hate me. I really want to be friends with you and nothing more."

"Roses are red. Violets are blue. When brains were given out, where were you?" Lucas sing-sung in an angry tone.

"Why are you so angry at me? What happened to your funny, sweet side?" Ness says confused and sad at the same time.

"When I find out what happened to yours, I'll find out." Lucas glares at Ness.

"Look, just because I'm not a _fag, _doesn't mean I don't want to be your friend." Ness says agitated.

"First, being friends with someone who doesn't love you back is like keeping a dead dog. And now I'm a _fag!_ You are just so good at making me feel good about myself." Lucas says moving his glare away from Ness and aiming it at the ground.

"Lucas, I didn't mean it like that." Ness says trying to sound sincere.

"Well, you said it and meant it. Whatever, now even if you do like me like that, don't even talk to me." Lucas says before sprinting off into the distance.

_Flint's official job was to work at the butcher section of the mall and Lucas never told Flint about his feelings for Ness. Each day turned out the same. Ness would walk up to Lucas. Lucas would ignore. Ness will say something offensive. Lucas runs off. Until one day …_

"Lucas, I need to talk to you. It's something personal." Ness says in a hushed voice.

Lucas wanted to give Ness one last shot to fix this before he never truly talks to him again. Lucas walks over and glares at him. Ness gives Lucas a chaste kiss on the lips then looks at the facial expression on Lucas's face. It was a mix of anger and joy.

"I love you, Lucas." Ness says hugging the smaller boy.

"You too, Ness." Lucas felt happier that now he truly had feelings for him. Lucas knew Ness wasn't lying. Ness truly cared about Lucas.

**Sorry but this is the end. I'll make another book later if you want me to. It will be more descriptive and ALOT longer. Review what you thought; just don't be too furious about the length and detail. This was a test to see if I got the characters down so they aren't OOC. Here's the summary for my real book "Onette to Tazmily"**

'_The hero of "Earthbound" gets sent away to the small village of Tazmily because of his ability to use PK powers. Lucas sees the boy lying passed by the river on the river bank near their village. Lucas takes Ness in to his care and soon develops a great relationship with Ness. Soon Ness gets feelings for Lucas and explains them to him. Lucas's answer is …'_


End file.
